1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a metal plate member fixation device for joining two metal plate members and more particularly, to such a metal plate member fixation device, which uses a compressively deformable annular stop member to secure a lock screw bolt to a barrel, allowing the lock screw bolt to be moved axially relative to the barrel and prohibiting escape of the lock screw bolt from the barrel.
2. Description of the Related Art
When fastening plate members together, a positioning screw formed of a knob, a ring and a screw nail is usually used. During installation, the screw nail and the ring are secured to the first plate member, and then the knob is rotated to drive the screw nail into the second plate member, and then a hand tool is used to fasten tight the screw nail, affixing the first and second plate members together. This plate member joining method can be used in a machine tool to join plate members together.
The power drive and speed-adjustment unit of a machine tool are generally provided inside the housing. To facilitate repair of a machine tool or adjustment of the output speed of a machine tool, a detachable plate member is usually provided at the housing of the power drive or speed-adjustment unit. Screw bolts are commonly used to fasten the movable plate member to the housing. When unfastening screw bolts to dismount a movable plate member from the housing, the associating lock nuts may fall from the screw bolts. This movable plate member mounting and dismounting procedure is complicated, wasting much time and labor.
There is known a metal plate member fixation device comprised of a cap, a screw bolt, a spring member and a locating base for joining two metal plate members together. After fixation of the locating base of the metal plate member fixation device to a through hole on a first plate member, the screw bolt is threaded into a screw hole on a second plate member to secure the first plate member and the second plate member together. Because the locating base of the metal plate member fixation device is kept secured to the first plate member after removal of the first plate member from the second plate member, the metal plate member fixation device will not be missed by accident. According to this design, the cap is a metal member. After the screw bolt is accommodated in the cap, a machine tool is used to process the cap so that retaining protrusions are formed on the cap and forced into engagement with the screw bolt. This processing process requires high precision and wastes time and labor. During processing, the cap may be compressed excessively, resulting in permanent deformation.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a metal plate member fixation device that eliminates the aforesaid problems.